Crimson
by MythicShadows
Summary: Uzushio was destroyed decades ago, it's people scattered across the nations. All that was left of the once mighty kingdom were naught but ruins and memories. Yet, not was lost that very night. The Crimson Angel they whispered. The girl who could raise the dead, yet leave a sea of endless red with just a single touch. A rising legend amongst the old-a hero, a villain. Fem! Harry


**_DISCLAIMER: If Harry Potter or Naruto belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing this now._**

 ** _PAIRINGS: There are currently no pairings._**

 ** _SCHEDULE: Don't ask. I have no idea. I just follow my heart. But sometimes, I'll write it on my homepage._**

 ** _SPELLS: Spells used are mostly authentic Harry Potter spells. The rest are Latin translated. Sometimes I will use French, Greek, and Celtic translations as well. The spells used in every chapter will be at the bottom of the page under spell repertoire. If you want to know more about the spells, go to_** ** _wiki/List_of_spells#V_**

 ** _Dance of Crimson_**

Aquila Harriet Potter Black felt giving up. Sometimes, she wondered why she survived even. It was supposed to be improbable to survive the killing curse once but she did. It was impossible to survive the killing curse twice but she did. And now, she was fleeing for her life across the borders of Magic.

It had taken her months to prepare for her journey but she was finally done. After the fall of the Dark Lord, she had basked in a sense of accomplishment and happiness. She was free at last from the maniac that had been after her life for forever. Free from her responsibilities, her duties. And then Rita Seeker ruined it all.

All she wanted was a nice quiet life preferably in the countryside to waste the rest of her days away basking in the noon-day sun or stuffing her nose into worm-eaten books. Was that too much to ask for after all she had done for Wizarding Britain? Apparently, it was.

"Potter! _Potter_! _POTTER_!" It was all she heard this days. _Hunt down this dark object, capture that criminal, marry a pureblood_ \- Couldn't they see that she had already given them her entire childhood? Why did she have to give them even more of her life? She was tired of this. The paparazzi, the media, the fans, the Wizagemot.

Together with the help of Hermione-bless her for all her foresight- Ron-who helped her ever so reluctantly, he didn't want to loose another person he considered family- and Luna- What would she ever do without her- She had gotten everything all together. Books on every subject one could think of, potions and their ingredients, parts of all the different plants-magical and non-magical for with magic you didn't need the seeds, any part of the plant would do, rare objects that would help her in the future. The list went on.

Aquila clutched the raven pendant in her hand tightly. She breathed in deeply and said the word that would change the rest of her life forever. There would be no going back afterwards. It was a one-way trip.

" _Activate_."

The world spun out of control and blended into a multitude of diverse colours before the girl-who-lived was heaved out of the dimensional gap and lay sprawled on the rocky forest ground.

Somewhere, a bird chirped in the distance.

Sunlight streamed through the leaves and caressed the girls's soft crimson tresses.

"Ou-Ouch."Aquila rubbed her head gently as she blinked her eyes several times for her vision to clear before standing up slowly to stare at her surroundings taking in the untainted form of nature. Was she free at last?

She pinched herself to be sure before chuckling. She was free! _FREE_! No more irritating busybodies or infatuated fans to contend herself with. No more expectations or duties. No more people calling her the next Dark Lady rising or calling her to take on arms and fight the so-called prejudice by ousting the purebloods from the unfair hierarchy or ridding the world of mudbloods and muggleborns.

When she had first contacted the goblins, they had been extremely reluctant to help her or even talk to her. She had after all been the first person successful at breaking and stealing from one of their acclaimed vaults and had released one of their dragons as well, simultaneously ruining their _flawless_ reputation. So no, they were not happy with her at all. In the end, it was Luna who had managed to get her in and convinced them to help her. It was Luna who had strangely known of this bizarre land worlds away from their own.

She wasn't the savior of the Wizarding world any longer. She wasn't Aquila Harriet Potter Black-though it would undoubtedly be part of her forever. She was-is Kuro Akuira, daughter of Kuro Jemūzu wandering ronin and Kuro Yuri a herbalist- She couldn't use Põta [Potter] as a surname as it was too distinct, too traceable unlike Kuro [Black] which was a more common name.

Her wand slipped out of her holster in a fluid movement. "Point me civilization."

The elder wood spun in circles before resting between her palm and thumb. North-West.

Strange. The wand shouldn't have spun so many times. It almost felt like- " _Lumos_ " A blinding light burst forth. "Nox!" She yelled in alarm.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" She cursed, her eyes still swimming from the sudden brightness. No wonder she had been feeling strange since she'd arrived.

Breath in, breath out, relax.

She sat down and repeated the movements a few times. Then she closed her eyes and extended her senses. Pure, undiluted magic sang to her. She felt it. That raw power filled her. There was magic everywhere. Unlike Earth where magic had been corrupted by muggles, this place, it still felt so full of life. And it wanted to be used. She moaned, the feeling of sweet sweet magic overwhelming her.

She struggled. _No_! She had to stop. She couldn't let the magic control her, overwhelm her. But it was like fiendfyre. The magic had tasted her, felt her, and didn't want to let go. She screamed, curling into a fetal position. Magic poured off her in waves.

It hurt. It hurt so, _so_ badly. Please, someone, make it stop.

A stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hand gripped the grass like there was no tomorrow. And it grew. Taller, larger, greener. No, not just the grass. The flowers, the trees, the weeds. Magic had finally found a channel and she wasn't letting go.

" _Please Mother, please stop it_!" Akuira begged, her senses going haywire. Still she struggled to direct it straight to the Earth. If she just could-

" _Hush childe. Sleep_."

Despite the pain, a wave of calmness and serenity washed over her. Mother would watch over her. She'll be safe.

...

When she awakened, she found herself under the protection of a giant tree despite the fact that she vividly remembered being in a clearing. And she felt odd. Weird. Strange. Bizarre. Magic- magic _was_ magic yet it didn't exactly seem so anymore.

She picked up a leaf and channeled some magic to her hand. The leaf grew like before, even larger than the rest of the overgrown forest. Was this why the school made it compulsory for first-years to attend herbology? The residual magic let out by the students enhanced and accelerated the growth of greens.

She felt powerful. With the magic coursing through her, it was like anythinpg was possible. Conquerable. She played with her wand, spinning it. Was it possible? Using her other hand she muttered familiar words " _Aguamenti_." A waterfall of water poured out. She grinned.

It seemed that in this world, the magic was way stronger making it extremely feasible to do so even without a wand but this was paid for by her control suffering as a result. Used to the amounts she had poured in for spells normally, it would take her a while to adjust to the lower input needed for the same spells to achieve the same results or she could have to live with over-powered spells forever. But then, there were spells that demanded delicacy and over-powering them was a giant no, no unless you wanted it to backfire on you.

This time, she tried with her wand. " _Aguamenti_!" The results were better. Smaller. More refined. Wands helped to adjust the output of magic to the spell, obeying its masters wishes. The longer the witch or wizards has bonded to a wand, the more refined their control would be as the wand is already accustomed to their magic, their thoughts, their characters.

Akuira giggled. This world was better than she had expected. The first thing she'll be doing now would be to practice her wandless magic. Luna had warned her of the dangers of this world and it would be prudent to be able to defend herself without the use of a measly stick even if said stick was said to be a gift from _Death_.

She tried reaching for her core and focused on her surroundings, pushing her magic through her feet into the core of the earth to sense that giant ball of concentrated power. "Thank you Mother." Many of her kind had forgotten the Olde Ways. Forgotten how it was Mother who had granted them this power. Only the purebloods still remembered but they were labelled as prejudiced and old-fashioned, while the muggleborns whom Mother had given power in hopes of changing the Muggle world did the complete opposite and instead, changed the Wizarding World, distancing her children further from her. Weakening her. She received a small nudge at her magic in return and a feeling of wholeness washed over her.

She gazed at her surroundings distantly, absorbed by the feeling of power thrumming through her before she was jolted out of her reverie. This was bad. Really bad. She remembered the forest from the day before and it most certainly did not look like how it did now.

Akuira muttered under her breath, weaving layers and layers of charms on herself. Anti-scent, anti-tracking, anti-sound, anti-muggle, disillusionment before heading in the of South-East, opposite of civilization. There was still much she wanted to do without anyone bothering her and this would certainly catch the locals attentions. It was best of she left the scene immediately. Perhaps she would visit the town when she ran out of supplies or got bored of being alone but for now, she wanted to bask in the silence.

Finding a suitable clearing far far away wasn't hard. Not when she had magic and a broom. Carefully, she casted various wards that would deter others from far, reminding them of other things they had to do, delusion wards for the more strong willed who insisted that they had to walk through this particular way, and defense wards if they got too close.

The shrunken portable forest green tent was just at the top of her pocket and she pulled it out before enlarging it back to its normal size and entering. From the outside, the tent was small. It could only fit one person, maybe two if you squeezed. But inside. Inside was totally different. There were four bedrooms-one for her, Hermione and Ron- she reminisced, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a study, a laboratory, and a living room.

Akuira pulled out her left earring allowing its sharp end to stab her finger and taste her blood and magic. The earring soon changed from a piece of jewelry to a silken handkerchief. Akuira poured her magic into the handkerchief in what seemed like random intervals before the runes used to change its form unraveled and it shifted into a large sturdy chest. Another drop of blood from her and a word in Parlseltongue unlocked the chest and her entire inheritance.

Placing her hand into the chest, it was soon followed by the rest of her body as she climbed down into the third compartment which was her personal library. Her hand brushed over many dusty tomes before settling on one. She pulled it out and started reading, enthralled.

It had been many years since she had seen that book and she'd almost forgotten about it. Looking at its title brought back tears to her eyes. It was Professor Snape's lifework. It seemed that Professor Snape had actually realized that she had been using his old book in fourth year and left his masterpiece for her in his will. He might not have shown it, but Akuira just knew that he had loved her in his own way. And she would treasure it. She would ensure that she knew and understood his legacy to her and honor him by using it to help others.

Hours ticked by without her noticing and soon it was dark. Her stomach growled acting as her clock. " _Tempus_." She hissed softly. It was already midnight. Akuira sighed and closed the book woefully before heading to the kitchen for some food. It wasn't long after that she fell asleep on her bed, almost immediately once her head touched her pillow.

...

The ringing of her wards being triggered jolted her from the luring arms of slumber. Cautiously, she waved on her dragon-hide robes and exited the safety of her tent. Recasting all the charms she knew to keep herself hidden, she pulled out her firebolt and flew to the location her wards were triggered. There she was bidden to her first taste of her new world.

It was gory. Gorily disgusting. Blood was spattered everywhere. She could see the charred flesh of what should have been a human and disemboweled body parts lying on previously pure green grass-certainly not red. Discarded weapons lay scattered throughout the grounds. And the corpses left behind; they looked more like Inferi than she would have liked.

The putrid smell of rotting flesh was awful. Vultures circled the air, scenting its prey. Dead bodies like this had been a common sight during the war but that didn't mean she liked it.

She hadn't had much time to practice with her magic yet, but now was as good a time to start. " _Defodio Tumba!_ " She waved her wand, channeling her magic through it. She would have preferred to do it wandlessly but she didn't want to tempt fate yet. She still hadn't gotten her control back to normal yet and she didn't want to miscalculate. A grave appeared next to a man. He looked around 40 and wore ragged clothes. Likely a peasant or so, probably a poor soul caught in the midst of battle. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Swish and flick. The levitation spell. It was the first spell she learned from Professor Flitwick. The body floated into its new- it's eternal resting place. But then again, considering the number of bodies, it probably had been a raid. Perhaps some struggles who managed to escape from their village but were ultimately caught.

Still she had a job to do. She couldn't for the good of her conscience allow thee bodies of these people to be left to the mercy of the wilds even if they were utter strangers. It was the least she could do for them since they were dead.

Akuira felt the nape of her neck tingle. Her instincts had never been wrong. " _Homenum Revelio_." She hissed softly in Parlseltongue. Strange enough, parsel magic is stronger than normal magic and given the circumstances, she didn't feel like taking any unnecessary risks.

Emerald eyes narrowed as the spell revealed a life human 200 feets to the left of her. Silent as a ghost, she walked closer a foot at a time casting a stunning spell as insurance before she gained the courage to lift the foliage around the fallen. The old man lay on the ground as still as stone, his chest barely rising.

The heiress pointed her wand at him. It was just as well he was stunned and unconscious. At least he then we wouldn't hurt himself further and the pain would be dulled. " _Tergeo_." The man's body was clean of blood and dirt making his wounds more visible. She winced at the gruesome sight. It was nothing short of amazing that he was still clinging on to life. Even without a diagnosis spell, she could tell that both of his legs had been broken. There was a stab wound from what seemed like one of the weapons littered on the ground on his left shoulder, multiple deep gashes on his stomach and most likely his back as well not to mention that he had been burned black.

The wand traced his wounds. " _Vulnera Sanetur_." The first to slow blood flow. " _Vulnera Sanetur_." The second to clear residue. She hesitated for the third. Without dittany, there would be permanent scars left behind but she didn't have any on herself now and to go back and grab it might take too much time. " _Vulnera Sanetur_." She said for the final time tracing the wounds once again for them to close up.

" _Brackium Emendo_." Next to the weapon wounds, the broken bones were the most pressing injury. The casting of the spell reminded her how badly Lockheart had messed up, vanishing her bones instead of mending it.

The burns unfortunately she didn't know how to heal but she did have a burn-healing paste in her tent. And damnit. She really wished she had learnt more healing spells when she had the chance to. She couldn't heal the man anymore as she hadn't learned any diagnostic charms and Mdm. Pomfrey always did hers silently. Was the man safe to move? But then, did she have any other choice but to move him? She couldn't exactly just leave him in the middle of the forest all alone and injured after all.

Wincing, she cast the levitation charm to carry him back to her tent. Now, how was she going to balance him and ride the broom at the same time?

Sigh. It was just her luck that something like this happened on the first actual day she was here wasn't it?

Akuira entered her tent with the man floating behind her and placed him in the extra bedroom. Casting a warning charm to ensure that she would be notified if he awakened, the female rushed to the laboratory to collect the burn-paste before taking some out and applying it gently on the man's charred flesh. Slowly, the burns vanished before her eyes leaving raw red skin.

It would take at least a day or two before he awakened naturally and she wasn't going to rush him. In the mean time, it was time for her to read up on more healing spells. She didn't want to be reliant on just that few spells she learned from her multiple trips to the infirmary. Potions could wait for a while. She still had lots of pre-made stock. Additionally, she could practice her wandless magic and work on her control at the same time.

. . . . . . . .

AN: Yo! So here's another story I've started. *Ouch!* No need to hit that hard! I know I should be focusing on my other stories but this idea just popped out of my head yesterday and I couldn't get it out of my head. Do comment! Kudos to you too!

 ** _Spells Repertoire:_**

 _1) Agumenti (AGUA-menti)_

 _Also known as the Water-Making Spell is a charm that conjures a jet of clear, pure water and shoots it from the tip of the caster's wand. This spell, in addition to being a charm, can also be classified as conjuration, an advanced form of Transfiguration._

 _It's unknown who invented this spell and when. This spell was taught at N.E.W.T.-level in Charms class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to sixth years. It's also possible that this charm is located in the The Standard Book of Spells series by Miranda Goshawk._

 _2)_ _Brackium Emendo_ _(br-AH-kee-um eh-MEN-doh)_

 _Brackium Emendo is the incantation of a healing spell that can be used to mend broken bones. It is unknown if this particular spell is a legitimate healing spell or just a variation of one. If the spell is executed improperly, as was done by Gilderoy Lockhart in September of 1992, the targeted bones will be removed rather than fixed. If such an incident occurs, Skele-Gro can be used to re-grow said bones._

 _3)_ _Defodio Tumba_ _(deh-FOH-dee-oh TOOM-ba)_

 _The Gouging Spell (Defodio) is a charm used to gouge out portions of earth or stone. It has practical applications, both in digging and in making passageways through solid rock. Careful use of this spell can dig out the required object and leave the environment relatively untouched. Tumba means grave in Latin. Together it means gouge a grave. (Tumba is not part of the real spell.)_

 _4)_ _Fiendfyre_

 _The most powerful of all fires. Fiendfyre is a bewitched flame of abnormal size and heat, infused with dark magic, capable of seeking out living targets despite being non-sentient and cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water._

 _It is also very difficult for the caster to control, flowing from their wand in a continuous stream of flame. If the caster flicks their wand when the stream of flame is still running from it, a jet of fire will shoot off and become a flaming animal. When cast, the fire appears with a roaring, billowing noise and gives its victims only a split-second's warning to escape, quickly consuming anything in the vicinity of its caster. The flames are of abnormally large size and take the shape of fiery monsters and beasts such as snakes, dragons, eagles and chimaeras, constantly mutating into other beasts as well as powerful, formless flames that destroy all things flammable around it. The fire even possesses a sentience of its own, a continuous (though far from latent) desire to burn anything it can especially with magic. It will pursue any nearby lifeforms and anything that it can destroy, and is capable of incinerating anything through mere contact. Even horcruxes._

 _Inexperienced casters will be able to conjure the flames but will have virtually no control over the curse once it has been unleashed, thereby making the fire a deadly backfire. More experienced casters, such as Lord Voldemort, may control the flaming beasts they create, even condensing it into a single, colossal animal of their desire. It is also possible that the fire may eventually burn off on its own, if it is unable to consume enough material to sustain it, and if so, the ash left behind may become Ashwinders._

 _5)_ _Homenum Revelio_ _(HOH-min-nuhm ruh-VAY-lee-oh)_

 _The Human-presence-revealing Spell is the incantation of a charm which reveals human presences in the surrounding environment. The spell indicates a body by a marker, the appearance of which is yet unknown, but which can be felt by the target as something "swooping" low over him or her._

 _6)_ _Lumos_ _(LOO-mos)_

 _The Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos) is a charm, a light-creation spell, used to illuminate the tip of the caster's wand; this light is fairly warm. The counter-charm for the spell is The Wand-Extinguishing Charm, (Nox) which is used to extinguish the light from the casters wand._

 _One of the simplest and most useful spells, it not only illuminates the wand-tip but can also repel spectral foes such as Gytrashes and other malevolent spirits. If one charges the spell properly, it will appear lemon-yellow; if one over-charges it, the charm will appear as a vibrant scarlet._

 _7)_ _Point-Me_

 _The Four-Point Spell (Point Me) is a spell that causes the caster's wand to behave as if it were a compass and point North._

 _8)_ _Tempus (TEM-pus)_

 _The time spell. It tells the time in any place a person is in no matter the time zone. [This is not a legit spell]_

 _9)_ _Tergeo_ _(TUR-jee-oh)_

 _Tergeo is the incantation of a cleaning spell used to siphon any liquid, such as blood, dust or grease, off of the target. It may be related to the Scouring and Cleaning Charms._

 _10)_ _Vulnera Sanetur_ _(vul-nur-ah sahn-en-tur)_

 _Vulnera Sanentur is the song-like incantation of a healing spell and counter-curse to the Sectumsempra Spell, both of which were invented by Professor Severus Snape under his alias of "Half-Blood Prince"._

 _For maximum effect of the spell, the incantation had to be repeated thrice; firstly slowing the flow of blood to prevent death by exsanguination; the second to clear residue and begin to heal the wounds; and the third to fully knit the wounds, although dittany had to be applied to prevent scarring._

 _11)_ _Wingardium Leviosa_ _(wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa)_

 _The Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) is a charm used to make objects fly, or levitate, taught to first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _There are a number of lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, such as the Hover Charm, the Rocket Charm and the Floating Charm, just to name a few, but the Levitation Charm remains the original and best._

Credit to Harry Potter Wiki for spells and explanations.


End file.
